


Destino || Viktuuri Omegaverse

by MerakiGigil



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Omegaverse, viktuuri
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerakiGigil/pseuds/MerakiGigil
Summary: Incluso antes de que nuestras miradas se cruzaran supe que eras mi destino.___________________________- Los personajes de YOI no me pertenecen son propiedad de Sayo Yamamoto y Mitsurō Kubo.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 3





	Destino || Viktuuri Omegaverse

—¡Yuurii! tienes que acompañarme ¡al fin podremos ver a Viktor Nikiforov!—su amigo Phichit le miraba haciendo un puchero.

—Phichit ya te he dicho que no pienso ir a esa conferencia—le dijo cansado.

Ambos caminaban por los pasillos de la universidad, Yuuri con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas ya que su amigo casi estaba encima de él, varios estudiantes los miraban raro y alguno soltaban risitas mal disimuladas. Yuuri caminó más rápido.

—Pero Yuurii ¡él ha sido tu crush desde el primer semestre que entramos a la universidad!—comento zarandeándolo. 

—Si, pero nunca nos hemos cruzado ni hablado—ruborizado desvió la mirada.

— ¡Por eso! ¡esta es tu oportunidad!— comento insistente.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, como si el último que desviara la mirada sería el que tuviera la razón. 

Yuuri suspiró resignado.

—Esta bien, iré— apenas pronuncio estas palabras fue apretado por los brazos de su amigo, quien le hizo saltar mientras le decia: 

—¡Mi amigo al fin conocera al alfa del que ha estado enamorado desde que entro a la universidad!—dijo mientras saltaban.

Algunos omegas y betas que pasaron por ahi voltearon a ver risueños mientras se alejaban cuchicheando. Yuuri sonrojado obligó a su amigo a caminar mientras este canturreaba que al fin hiba a conocer al alfa.

Alzo la vista al cielo ¿en que se había metido?

━━━━━━•◦ ❈ ◦•━━━━━━

Apenas entraron al aula de conferencias notaron la gran cantidad de personas, alfas, omegas y betas, aunque debió habérselo esperado, Viktor en su tercer año de universidad era muy popular en el campus   
Apenas entraron al aula de conferencias notaron la gran cantidad de personas, alfas, omegas y betas, aunque debió habérselo esperado, Viktor en su tercer año de universidad era muy popular en el campus.

Buscaron un sitio vacío entre el centenar de gente que había y cuando al fin lo lograron, Yuuri se acerco a Phichit para susurrarle:

—No puedo creer que me hayas convencido de venir aquí—miró a su amigo ruborizado.

—Yuuri, esta es tu oportunidad de verle aunque sea de lejos ¿Te hibas a conformar con leerle en el periodico de la universidad o de admirar sus fotos en el foro de alumnos?— expreso firme y mirandolo fijamente.

Yuuri desvio la mirada avergonzado y decidio no responderle a su amigo.

Había notado a Viktor apenas unos meses después de haber entrado en la universidad, Viktor estaba en su segundo año de derecho y tenia una pequeña sección en el periódico de la universidad donde daba su opinión sobre diversos temas, pero el que más le había llamado la atención era sobre su opinión acerca de los omegas, ahí comentaba como los omegas no debían de ser tratados como objetos, sobre la igualdad que debía haber entre todos y como el género secundario no importaba. 

Gracias a esto Viktor había ganado muchos ''fans'' omegas, incluido él.

Vio a varios alumnos asomarse por las ventanas y cuchichear entre ellos, él simplemente se acomodo mejor en su asiento y observo la puerta.

Apenas vio una cabellera plateada asomandose percibio un fuerte aroma a margaritas entremezclado con azahar, sintió todo su rostro sonrojado y un gran calor por todo su cuerpo. Phichit le comento algo preocupado, pero no le escucho, toda su atención estaba en el alfa que acababa de entrar en la sala, sintió a su omega interior revolverse desesperado por la atencion de su alfa.

Vio a Viktor pararse en seco e inhalar profundamente, entonces él levanto su vista y observó a todos lados hasta que enfocó su vista en él, lo miró por largos segundos y entonces sonrió dulcemente. 

Toda el aula estaba conmocionada, murmurando entre ellos, Phichit a su lado preocupado no sabia que hacer.

Pero nada de eso importaba porque al fin se habian encontrado.

Porque al fin habian encontrado su destino y ambos sonrieron porque sabian que su historia apenas empezaba.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bueno, queria aportar mi granito de arena a este maravilloso fandom y a esta bella shipp. Si hay algún error ortográfico me haría muy feliz que me lo comentaran. ♡♡

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Si te ha gustado, me haria muy feliz que lo comentaras y votaras :D

Y sin alargarme más:

No olviden lavarse sus manitos y tomar las medidas de seguridad necesarias, espero haberlos hecho sonreir y haberles hecho más amena está situación. Bye Byee♡


End file.
